


Hurt

by Countess_H



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Drinking, F/M, Hero Gabe, Rape, character injury, poor nathalie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_H/pseuds/Countess_H
Summary: The night after Nathalie’s drink gets spiked, she realizes what happened.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste/ Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic, hope you enjoy!💖

Nathalie just kept scrubbing. Scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing. This wasn’t happening, there’s no way this is happening. It was her day off, she just wanted a drink. A damn drink! “Fuck!” She threw the loofah at the shower door.

She stared at the glass door of the shower, feeling exposed. She sobbed and began punching it, feeling the now cold glass start to break under her fists. She punched and punched until her fists went through the glass wall. She yanked them out, her brain not registering any pain yet. 

She turned off the water, putting on her t-shirt and sweatpants the best she could as her blood dripped down her hands. Then, she called Gabriel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel to the rescue.

No answer. Wow, she didn’t think he ever slept. She felt guilty about waking him, but some part of her knew she couldn’t drive alone to the hospital. She tried again. Ring, ring-

“Do you know what time it is?” The time. After everything that happened she hadn’t looked at the time. 

“No.” 

“Well it’s 3:30 am. What do you want?” He sounded furious, like he hadn’t slept in a long while, but at least it was something to distract herself from the pain. 

“I need to get to the hospital.” 

“The hospital? Can’t you just drive there, Nathalie?” She stayed silent. “Nathalie?” He sounded concerned now. The guilt was practically emanating from her and she knew he could feel it. 

“I punched some glass. I cannot drive. My hands...” She looked down at her hands. “M-M-My hands...” She looked at her hands, the glass wedged into her skin, the blood pooling at the floor. She began to hyperventilate, her conscience coming back. 

“Nathalie, I want you to listen to me carefully. Do. Not. Panic. I will be over there as quickly as possible, do you understand?” She could hear shuffling. 

“G-G-G-Gabriel... m-my hands...” She could feel the panic rising, too weak to push it down now. 

“Nathalie, don’t panic, I can feel you from here. Shit, um, just talk about something. Do you like cats?” She heard the car door closing. 

“C-Cats?” She attempted to catch her breath. 

“Yes cats, do you like them?” 

“I-I d-do.” 

“Perhaps I’ll buy you a cat then. You can play with it around the manor-“ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The call dropped, bad area. “Shit!” He sped up on his way to Nathalie’s apartment, hoping she was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! Nathalie tells Gabriel what’s going on.

Nathalie sank to her knees. All she could think about was pain and Gabriel. “Gabriel..” she sobbed. 

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel pulled up to Nathalie’s apartment. Earlier that year he had persuaded her to give him a spare key, just in case anything ever happened. Nice planning. 

“Nathalie!” He fumbled with the keys, hands shaking in fear. “Nathalie are you alright?!” He finally got the key to turn, slamming the door open. He dashed inside, gulping as he saw tiny blood spatters everywhere. As if his heart wasn’t racing already. “Nathalie!” He called, rushing through every room. In the bathroom he caught sight of the broken and bloody shower door, but no Nathalie. Bedroom, nothing more, but the blood spatters were bigger here. Did she shake her hands or something? In the kitchen there was a bloody handprint on the refrigerator door. Nathalie wasn’t there either. He finally went into the last room, the living room. Nathalie was lying in a small puddle of blood on the floor, facing away from him. 

“Gabriel... Gabriel...” She was quietly sobbing, but he could see her furiously wiping away her tears with a bloodstained towel. Even in extreme pain and sorrow she cannot show the slightest bit of emotion. 

“Oh my Nathalie...” he walked closer, but what he saw made him freeze in place. Nathalie’s hands were... her hands were trembling with good reason. He could see where she tried to pull a piece of glass from her hand. Though that isn’t why he froze. The blood wasn’t only from her hands, she seemed to be... coughing up blood? “N-Nathalie...?” His voice was small. 

Nathalie froze, sniffling. “G-Gabriel? Are you th-there?” Before he replied she began coughing so violently that she spat up more blood. Gabriel stood over her for what seemed like forever, though it was really only a few minutes until her coughs died down. He kneeled beside her, pulling her into his lap. 

“Gabriel...” She seemed to visibly relax. “Oh I’m s-so sorry, you’ve soiled your clothes..” Still so caring even when near death. What was he doing to her? She tried to slowly slide off of him but he gripped her tightly. “Gabe?” She looked up at him, eyes so dull it made his heart clench. 

“My clothes don’t matter right now Nathalie, you need help. I thought you only injured your hands...” he looked down at her mouth.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about me, I just need some...” She sucked in a breath, suddenly short- winded, “some bandages for my hands is all.”

“Nathalie. Stop. I just saw you coughing up blood. This has to do with the peacock miraculous, doesn’t it?” She turned her head away. 

“You weren’t supposed to know, but certain... circumstances have happened.”

“Such as?”

“I... don’t want to talk about it right now. Please. I just want to get to the hospital.” 

Gabriel took out his phone, calling an ambulance. A few minutes later he hung up. “Well the ambulance is on its way, mind telling me what this is all about?” 

“Gabriel, I’ve already explained. It’s not something I want to talk about.”

“You don’t want to talk about the thing that made you so pissed off you punched the shower door?! Th-Then so upset that you start coughing up blood because of the miraculous?!” He shouted, making her flinch. 

“No!” 

“Nathalie your going to have to tell me! You never tell me when you’re hurt or tired, or anything! You just keep working, working, working! You never rest and you’re practically dying! Now what happened?!” 

Nathalie felt a surge of emotions. Fear of him knowing, anger at the audacity he had of yelling at her, and disgust of what she went through. “It was my day off okay?!” She shook, lowering her voice. “It was supposed to be my day off...”

Gabriel’s face softened and he caressed her cheek. “Please Nathalie, I have to know what happened.” 

New tears started streaming down her face, mixing with the blood. “It was my day off.” She began softly. “I went to a bar. I just wanted a drink, Gabriel, a drink...” she stopped to take a shuddering breath. “And that drink happened to have been spiked. Someone paid the bartender to spike my drink. I took a few sips then everything went black. When I woke up... I was t-tied up then th-there was a man and...” Gabriel put a finger to her lips.

“It’s alright. I understand now. I’m sorry.” They stayed in silence until the ambulance finally came, and they rode together to the hospital. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long! I’ve been busy with my reverse bang fic and just generally surviving. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Nathalie was admitted in as she had already lost a ton of blood. Gabriel was told to wait in the waiting room. He paced around furiously. How could they tell him to wait while Nathalie could die for all he knew! Not to mention in this germ infested, sorry excuse for a waiting room! As he paced, people were whispering. No doubt about what he was doing in a hospital. Then, a little boy sneezed as he walked by, right onto him. 

“S-Sorry mister! My mommy bringed me here ‘cause I can’t stop-“ he sneezed again, making Gabriel cringe once more. “sneezing.” The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, making Gabriel subtly shift away from him, shuddering. 

About an hour later there was finally an update on Nathalie. 

“She’s stable for now, but you aren’t allowed to see her just yet. We have a few more tests to run.”

Gabriel scoffed “And how much longer will those be?”

“We’d like to keep her for two more days after all the tests are completed, which could take until noon.”

“Noon?! You people can’t work faster?!”

“Monsieur..”

“Why should I have to wait until noon to see her?! If anything-“

“Monsieur Agreste!” The nurse shouted, making him stop. “You obviously care a great deal about her and want her to recover, yes?” Gabriel curtly nodded. “Then stop complaining and let us do our job. Go spend time with your family or whatever, but you can’t stay here.” The nurse angrily walked out of the room. 

Gabriel sighed. He’d just been so worried about her, but the nurse, as much as he hated to admit, was right. He had to be patient. He stood, walking out of the hospital, frowning a little. Why did she have to tell him to spend time with his family? Did everyone think he hardly spent time with his son? Even so, he didn’t want to go home just yet. He’d give Adrien a call later, lying to satisfy the poor child’s curiosity. For right now, however, he decided to take a nap in his car. Besides, it still smelt like Nathalie.


End file.
